uoxfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal War
ATTENTION: this article is due for a rewrite amiright. everything in here is subject to change very soon. The Universal War was a trans-universal war that raged between the Fusens, Humans, Kenats, Orblorngs, and Immortals. Being the largest war in past and future history, it involved (number) mortals and all Immortals. It was also the deadliest war, sending (number) lives to the afterlife. It was the only time total warfare went on between all 4 species, with each of them showing their warfare andvancements. Pre-War The (House of the rising sun maybe because haha funny music reference) were able to force the once forgotten (Diamond Dude) out of his prison by forcing people to worship him, until millions of people were giving (Diamond dude) enough power to break out of his prison dimension. This was all a secret cult operation, even getting many unknowing government figures to worship and free (Diamond dude). (Diamond Dude) saw the universe for the first time since the death of The Dreamer, and he was furious at how much was made that wasn't his. He spoke to the members of the cult in a voice that shook the planet they stood on, an ancient tongue that none but a cultist historian could understand. Translated, (Diamond Dude) said "I want all to be mine." A simple phrase, but one that most cult members knew how to respond to. They all prayed to him, giving him enough power to make a whole new region of the universe that would not only be filled with chaos, but cause it as well. The Kenats were told of a war many millenia ago, but the prediction still rang true to the day two Kenat pilots detected this whole new region while patrolling the boundaries of the Universe. This information was quickly spread across the Universe, where Kenats quickly grabbed at the opportunity to send a fleet into the Fifth galaxy. The Kenat species was in a tough place, with the resources and planets in their own glaxy being nigh useless to them after millenia of scientific advancement, exploration, and colonization. The Humans were frightened at the aspect of any battle with Kenats, even with the Truce of (something) signed. More resources would mean more warfare advancements that Kenats could make without Humans. So, covert operations to disarm the Kenats were launched The Fusens and Orblorngs wouldn't have had anything to do with the fifth galaxy, due to their preservation of resources and comparitive lack of space exploration. Although, they became after false visions of Lumefil and Tenefil came to the leaders of both species, telling them that they could start anew, and gain more worship than the other species. Both the Orblorngs and Fusens were taught of The Sibling War, and wanted nothing to do with it. This is until the one who sent the messages, (diamond dude), took control of the same part The Siblings did during the war. This emulated the feeling that their ancestors felt under control of their respective Sibling. This opened a primal feeling of servitude that they couldn't fight, instead exploring not only their own galaxy, but the new one as well. The Kenat fleet was sent to the middle of the new galaxy to gather as much information as possible by scanning, observing, and collecting anything that seemed would help them. All members of the ship came back home feeling dissociated, and as if the whole time they spent in the galaxy was but a dream. The information they gathered, however, proved that what they went inside of was a tangible place that was ripe for exploration. Hundreds of research and colonization ships were sent to the galaxy to explore every crevice they could, all the while the Humans sent their best covert soldiers into the Kenat archive. The Human soldiers were only meant to go in, destroy any and all information on warfare, and get out as fast as they could. Everything was planned, including several spare light benders, disguises to hide any government affiliation, and false motive letters planted on the soldiers if they were killed. however, this all failed when a soldier blew himself up while attempted to cloak himself. Most other soldiers were caught in the blast, but the few that survived went into the archives. The Kenats were hot on their tail, all the while government officials had a problem on their hands that they needed to discuss. One of the soldiers, in a fit of self-sacrifice, blew themselves up next to the main power generator while all the others diverted across the archives, detonating bombs and trapping themselves in the now destroyed archives to starve to death. Course of the War The Human government claimed no responsibility for the actions of the "terrorists," even though they were seen getting out of, and subsequently blowing up a Human Space Marine Transporter. The Kenat monarchs declared official war against the Humans on UT5/5/3325, claiming it was a "...highly regrettable decision, but one that must be made if one breaks an entrusted agreement, let alone seek to intentionally rid a sibling species of its advancements." Dirges were sang at religious locations, sergeants played their marching tunes, this could easily be the end of both species. (Diamond Dude) was grateful that an official war was declared, giving him less work in the long run. He did, however, still take over some minds. A barricade was sent on the Universal West of (Human's galaxy.) A planet destroyer from this barricade was taken like a plaything by (diamond dude), and was directed at the nearest decently populated planet. The Humans knew the Kenats meant war, but they didn't think they'd be this blunt about it. They pleaded for the battleship to yield, sending all they could to stop it. But communications were jammed and the battleship was too heavily defended for the Human fleet to get one solid hit on the ship. The battleship aimed its weapon, and the first planet of the war was destroyed by (diamond dude's) doing. A popular vacation spot was lost, as well as many souls. Meanwhile, the Patrons of both Kenats and Humans were bickering with each other over who caused it, blocking out any input from any other Immortals. The Immortal of Death and Decay had new an influx of souls to move and file to the underworld. Furious, she asked who started it but didn't get a straight answer. In response, she asked where the Immortal of Warfare was to see if he could give an actual answer. "There is no reason I would know who started the war. All I know is that I've got plenty of work to do." She asked all the Immortals, even ones with no correlation to the war all out of desperation. No one was able to answer except for the Patron of the Ostracized. "A few of the people who worship me also worship some other Immortal. Never seen the stance before, and the chanting is completely foreign. Anyway, these people ressurected a being that had too much energy for me to see. Thing is, his voice is the loudest, most commanding, and demanding I've heard out of anyone's mouth. And that's saying a lot since I know you." The Immortal of Death punches the Patron in the stomach, resulting in him wincing while saying, "I've heard stories from Igor about the beginning of the universe, and I think it's The Voice. I could always be wrong though." Meanwhile the Fusen and Orblorng governments were growing irritable at each other, trying to find an excuse they could use to launch a full-fledged war. Battle lines were being drawn, and none of them knew why or for what purpose, but they knew they had to fight to satisfy the ancient bloodthirst. Portals were forcefully made, and groups unassociated with the government started fighting. Through the primal rage, both governments agreed that their planets shouldn't be the battleground for another holy war. Instead, they opted to use to newly discovered fifth galaxy. The savage bloodthirst had the Fusens foaming at the mouth in anticipation for battle. Guttural war cries were being practiced as they went through each portal. Orblorngs practiced their shapeshifting, and theorized the best spots to put their core while in battle. Fusens and orblorngs never thought they'd fight after The Sibling's War, so they never much progressed in warfare technology after it was finished. They used the same tactics they once used so long ago. The Humans sent ships against the barricade, and to the new galaxy where Kenat battleships were being deployed. While the Fusens and Orblorngs were fighting on the grounds of hundreds of hostile planets, Humans and Kenats were fighting in the unpredictable heavens for the purpose of not only expansion, but to see who could out-gun the other. The Immortals were all infighting as well, wondering how this could have started, and throwing around theories on the how, why, and what about (diamond dude). (Diamond Dude) made sure to have the fifth galaxy be hostile even without warfare, with cosmic storms and uninhabitable planets even with the advanced technologies of all the species combined. The fifth galaxy was also a place where rigid rules didn't apply. It was a place very akin to that of the Universe before the creation of the Kenats. Anything could happen with enough willpower, and something could be made from nothing. (FINISH LATER)